Une seule miche de pain
by bidou76
Summary: - " Épouse-moi Katniss, maintenant, sans témoins si tu le souhaites... mais... épouse-moi..." Il n'est malheureusement pas si simple d'épouser la fille du feu... OS
Après avoir trainée des mois, que dis-je, des années sur ce site, à lire un nombre incalculable de fanfic' je me lance !

Voici ma première Fanfiction ! Youhou ! Pluie de confettis sur moi ! :p

Un petit texte sans prétention aucune, juste pour le plaisir d'écrire sur des personnages que j'adore.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review et à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! J'accepte les critiques, évitez simplement de tout démonter quand même :)

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, (j'en profite au passage pour remercier Suzanne Collins d'avoir inventé cette super trilogie qu'est Hunger Games !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Une seule miche de pain**

Il faisait encore nuit, mais la place à côté de moi était déjà froide. Katniss était partie chasser tôt ce matin. Nous étions dimanche, mon seul jour de repos de la semaine. Elle avait fuit comme une ombre, pour ne pas me déranger. Cela faisait pourtant un bon moment que je contemplais le plafond lorsqu'elle s'était levée. Elle s'habilla rapidement dans le noir avant de passer une main légère sur ma joue, ouvrit la porte et partie, aussi discrète qu'un chat sauvage ayant repéré sa proie. Même l'escalier de bois ne grinça pas sur son passage...

je me levais finalement quelques temps après et filai directement à la salle de bain, perdu dans mes pensées. La lumière blafarde me fît cligner des yeux alors que j'ouvrais à grande eau les robinets de la baignoire. Appuyé contre le lavabo j'observais cette image de moi que le miroir me renvoyais... un visage bien trop vieux pour mon âge, mangé par des cernes épais et noirs, résultat de trop nombreuses nuits de cauchemars. Mon regard s'attarda sur mon corps... marqué... ravagé par la guerre et ses abominations... un corps qui n'avait plus rien de l'adolescent d'avant les jeux... un corps qui n'avait que trop subit...

Qui étais-je réellement ? Étais-je réellement capable d'offrir à Katniss la stabilité qu'elle recherchait alors que j'étais l'incarnation même de l'instabilité ? Je n'avais pas la réponse... je ne savais pas de quoi serait fait l'avenir... la seule chose dont j'étais sûr, était que seul je n'arriverais à rien... que c'était avec Katniss que je retrouvais un semblant d'équilibre... que c'était seulement ensemble que nous arriverions à construire un semblant de vie... ma décision fût prise, je fermai à la hâte l'eau qui menaçait de déborder du bain et m'engouffrai tel un diable dans la cage d'escalier, laissant derrière moi mes doutes et mes interrogations.

Arrivé à la salle j'enfilai mes vêtements de la veille. Ils étaient tachés, sales, plein de poussière de farine qui faisait la particularité de mon métier. Katniss les avait descendus pour les laver, ils me feraient finalement une journée de plus. Je souris à la vue d'un bol de chocolat qui m'attendait sur la table. Elle savait que je ne dormais pas et que je ne mettrais pas bien longtemps à me lever... touché par l'attention j'avalai la boisson et parti pour la boulangerie.

L'air était vif. La neige recouvrait le monde de sa pureté blanche. Seuls quelques pas venaient troubler la perfection de ce manteau d'albâtre. Ils 'engouffraient dans la forêt, inutile de se demander à qui ils appartenaient... J'ajoutai mes pas aux siens et aussi silencieux que me le permettait ma prothèse, je gagnai ma boulangerie qui se trouvait être la maison juste à côté.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je me mis au travail. J'allumai le fournil et me laissai envelopper de sa chaleur familière. J'exécutais des gestes appris par cœur. Je mélangeais, pétrissais, façonnais... Je veillais sa cuisson comme l'on veille un enfant. Puis vient le moment de la sortie. Une miche de pain... une seule miche de pain... Posée sur le plan de travail, encore fumante, je la saisie à pleine main et écoutai religieusement le son qu'elle produisit alors que je la pressais légèrement. Elle chantait... et ce chant était la promesse d'une vie meilleure... Avec le plus grand respect dont j'étais capable, je l'enveloppai dans un torchon et regagnai la maison.

Je m'assis sur le canapé et attendis Katniss. J'étais nerveux. Les yeux perdus sur les flammes de la cheminée, je ressassais en boucle ce que j'avais prévu de lui dire. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit finalement me faisant sursauter. Je tournai la tête pour voir une Katniss échevelée, les joues et le bout du nez rougis par le froid... Je ne pensais pas qu'elle rentrerais si tôt...

« -Il neige... m'informa-t-elle devant mon regard interrogateur.

Dans un sourire, elle retira ses gants trempés et les jeta sur la table avant de venir se blottir contre moi. Je posai ma joue contre le haut de sa tête tandis qu'elle se lovait dans mes bras, à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur. Nous sommes restés un moment comme ça... silencieux... bercés par le crépitement du feu et la respiration de l'autre.

Au bout de quelques instants elle tendit le bras vers le pain posé sur la table basse devant nous. Je savais que sa curiosité allait l'emporter et qu'elle ne tarderai pas à soulever un pan du tissus qui le recouvrait. Je la sentie se tendre à la vue de la miche.

« - C'est quoi ça ?

Je me redressai à mon tour.

\- Katniss, je... les mots s'étranglèrent dans le fond de ma gorge alors que je me frottais la nuque, mal à l'aise. Je lui saisis la main et me mis à jouer nerveusement avec le bout de ses doigts pour me redonner contenance.

\- Katniss, je sais que tu n'aimes pas les grandes cérémonies, ni la foule des fêtes ou le faste des banquets... Nous n'avons pas besoin de tout cela... Je... Je ne veux pas de fioritures, ni de repas extraordinaire et d'invités curieux... Je te veux juste _Toi_... Dans ta tenue de chasse, l'arc à la main et tes cheveux en bataille... Je veux t'épouser dans mes vêtements de boulanger, les mains pleines de farine... Parce que c'est ce que nous sommes... La braconnière et le boulanger... Juste _Toi_ et _Moi_ , comme ça l'a toujours été...

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut mémorable. J'hasardai un regard sur celle que j'aimais. Elle me dévisageait, sourcils froncés, avec un je ne sais quoi de défiance dans le regard... Je recommençai une nouvelle fois, de peur qu'elle ne m'ait pas bien entendu...

\- Épouse-moi Katniss, maintenant, sans témoins si tu le souhaites... mais... épouse-moi...

Je crus qu'elle allait s'étouffer. Katniss ouvrit la bouche, la referma, recommença puis devint rouge pivoine. Elle pinça les lèvres, puis sans un mot se leva, raide, avant de gagner la porte d'entrée à grandes enjambées. J'eus à peine le temps de me lever qu'elle s'évaporait déjà dans la nuit hivernale.

Je m'affalai dans le canapé et fermai les yeux quelques secondes agacé par ma propre bêtise. Qu'avais-je espérer au juste ? Qu'elle se jette à mon cou, me répondant par un _Oui_ franc et clair ? Ce n'était tellement pas elle... Elle était libre, sauvage... Le mariage ne lui ressemblait absolument pas... Elle m'aimait... Je le savais... J'aurai dû m'en contenter...

Je me frottai la paume des main sur mon pantalon, essayant de refréner l'envie de vomir qui venait de me prendre lorsqu'un éclat de voix se fît entendre sur le perron. Incrédule, je vis la porte s'ouvrir sur Katniss supportant à grande peine le poids d'un Haymitch ivre mort. Ce dernier, un bras sur les épaules de ma compagne trainait les pieds tout en serrant contre sa poitrine une bouteille sérieusement entamée.

\- S'rait trop vous d'mander d'faire les choses comme tout l'monde au moins une fois dans vot' vie ? Hurla-t-il la bouche pâteuse, crachant son haleine avinée à la figure de Katniss.

J'arquai un sourcil interrogateur. La scène me paraissait absolument surréaliste. Katniss déposa notre mentor sans ménagement dans le fauteuil à la droite du canapé.

\- La ferme Haymitch ! Vous étiez occupé à vider votre réserve d'alcool quand je suis venue vous chercher. Il me semble que vous n'êtes pas très doué pour faire les choses comme tout le monde vous non plus.

L'interpellé émit un grognement incompréhensible avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool. Katniss vînt se rasseoir à mes côtés alors que l'ivrogne essuyait d'une main hasardeuse la boisson qui lui coulait le long du menton.

J'étais complétement perdu. Quelques minutes plus tôt je faisais ma demande en mariage et voilà que je me retrouvais avec Haymitch au beau milieu de mon salon dardant sur nous un regard plus que douteux...

\- Tu... Tu veux bien m'expliquer ? Demandais-je à Katniss, les yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité.

Ce fût cette fois-ci à son tour de paraître gênée.

\- Je... J'ai pensé qu'Haymitch pourrait assister à notre union... Nous sommes une équipe...

Un rire gras résonna à notre droite. Haymitch, le menton appuyé dans la paume de sa main libre riait à gorge déployée.

\- Encore agis sur un coup de tête, chérie ?

Les yeux posés sur notre aîné, je me grattais la joue essayant d'assimiler les dernières paroles de Katniss. Puis la lumière se fît.

\- Oui ! Mille fois Oui !

La brune sursauta face à ce véritable cri du cœur. Je me mis à rire, soulagé, heureux. Katniss acceptait ! Elle _acceptait_ ! J'attrapai le visage de ma future femme à deux mains et l'embrassai comme si ma vie en dépendait.

\- HOOOOoooooo ! Haymitch fronça le nez dans un dégoût non feint. J'ai pas assez bu pour supporter vos... vos... trucs là... cochonneries ! Sous l'effet de l'alcool, sa voix montait bizarrement dans les aigus.

Katniss balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main et déposa un baiser aérien à la commissure de mes lèvres.

Nouvelle intervention d'Haymitch, qui cette fois-ci décida de se manifester par un raclement de gorge des plus agaçants, si j'en croyais le regard que me lançait Katniss. Nous tournâmes la tête d'un même mouvement. L'homme était affalé dans le fauteuil, sa jambe droite pendant nonchalamment par dessus l'accoudoir. Il ne nous regardait pas mais c'était pourtant bien à nous qu'il tendait, sourcils froncés, le manche de son couteau.

J'étais touché par le geste. Réellement. Haymitch gardait toujours sur lui un couteau - vieux réflexes des Hunger Games – _son_ couteau, et il nous le proposait pour que nous puissions trancher le pain... pour que nous puissions célébrer notre union... Il prenait donc tout cela au sérieux et voulait participer à notre mariage. Certes, à sa façon, mais y participer tout de même. Et, pour moi, il le faisait de la plus belle des manières... Je le pris comme sa bénédiction...

\- Merci, du fond du cœur... soufflais-je alors que je saisissais la lame précautionneusement.

Je tirai le pain à moi et le coupai dans sa longueur pour obtenir la tranche la plus large possible. Un sourire plaqué sur le visage je me tournai vers Katniss.

\- Ensemble ?

\- Toujours...

Nous attrapâmes le pain de nos deux mains droites et le mîmes sur une grille de fer avant de le placer dans l'âtre. Le parfum du pain grillé envahit la pièce et nous enveloppa tout entier. Seule quelques minutes suffirent pour que la tranche soit prête. Je la saisie et la déchira en deux parts égales. L'instant était solennel, hors du temps. Même Haymitch tenait sa langue, voulant respecter cet instant unique. J'en tendis un morceau à Katniss. Nous nous dévisageâmes, prenant conscience de l'importance du moment, puis d'un même mouvement portâmes le pain à notre bouche.

Jamais tranche de pain ne ma parût aussi bonne... Je n'entendais plus rien que la musique de cette miche qui craquait sous la dent. Je fermai les yeux pour savourer chaque bouchée comme il se le devait. Et sous mes paupières closes je voyais ce pain comme l'annonce d'une vie nouvelle...

Parfumé, comme Katniss...

Doré et chaud, comme sa peau...

Rond, comme le ventre d'une femme enceinte...

Ce pain était né de la farine et du four... La fille du feu et le boulanger...

J'étais plein d'un sentiment de bien être et d'une plénitude que jamais je n'avais ressenti auparavant.

\- Réel... Le mot m'avait échappé alors que je terminais ma dernière bouchée. Le rire cristallin de ma femme me tira de mes rêveries. Un sourire sur le visage et les yeux plein de malice, elle saisit entre son pouce et son index une miette tombée sur ma cuisse, avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

Haymitch se leva alors, titubant.

\- Monsieur et Madame Mellark... dit-il tout en nous faisant une révérence plus que bancale. Puis, basculant la tête en arrière, il porta sa bouteille d'alcool à la bouche et la vida cul-sec... avant de retomber ivre mort dans les bras du fauteuil.

* * *

Que je peux aimer ces personnages ! :)

Une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

A bientôt !

Bidou


End file.
